


Coming Home (Rest Your Weary Head)

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Home is a place you can rest your weary head, and if you’re lucky you’ll have someone to rub your back when you do so.





	Coming Home (Rest Your Weary Head)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is beyond something that popped into my head while I was sleepy. I don't do well with criticism, I'm sorry, so please be kind.

Home is a place you can rest your weary head, and if you’re lucky you’ll have someone to rub your back when you do so.

Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever stop thanking whatever deity brought Bucky back to him. Because he was weary, exhausted actually.

He opened the door to their apartment and locked every single lock behind him, barely able to stay upright as he kicked off his boots, stumbling and bumping into the wall. He grunted softly and rubbed a hand over his face when he heard the tell-tale chuckle.

“I made you a protein shake, thank God you showered, you’re hopeless,” Bucky muttered, quietly fond as he steered Steve toward a chair.

Steve managed a sleepy smile and took the cup, sucking it back he was glad he couldn’t get brain freeze and even tilted his head back to get the last dregs after a few moments. He hummed and practically butted Bucky’s hand as the other man combed his fingers through his hair.

“Alright, Stevie, alright,” Bucky took the cup from him. “Do you need more?”

Steve shook his head, rubbing a hand over his own head he moved to stand and hummed in acknowledgment when Bucky took him by the elbow and led him toward their room.

“Arms up,” Bucky tugged his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of the hamper, before undoing his belt and tugging his pants down. “Lift your foot, you punk…now the other. Take a seat but don’t lay down yet.”

Steve sank down onto their bed, “You don’t halfta,” he tried to protest as Bucky knelt down and removed first one sock, then the other.

“I wouldn’t, but you showered,” Bucky reached up with his left hand and cradled Steve’s cheek, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. “You get hurt?”

Steve shook his head.

“You lyin’?”

Steve smiled and shook his head again. “Just no sleep.”

Bucky nodded. “Big or small?”

Steve kissed him again and shifted, getting into the bed with his back to Bucky and facing the door he listened to the soft, albeit happy sigh Bucky gave as he started removing his own clothing.

Bucky slipped into bed behind him, tugging him in close, their bodies pressed together and kissed his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

Steve hummed, and rested his weary head on his pillow as Bucky stroked his skin. “Always.” His eyes slid shut.


End file.
